


Stephen Strange and the Walk of Shame

by Insert_witty_username



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Established relationship Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Hinted: - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ravenclaw Tony Stark, Slytherin Stephen Strange, Walk Of Shame, kind of crack, mainly just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_witty_username/pseuds/Insert_witty_username
Summary: Stephen Strange, top of his class, Slytherin Prefect, and the Ravenclaw Headboy Tony Stark's beloved boyfriend. He was known for his immaculate hair, sharp eyes, and slightly condescending attitude. Needless to say, seeing him run from the Ravenclaw tower through the halls of Hogwarts and back to the Slytherin common room in his pyjamas the morning after a night with his boyfriend was quite the change of pace, and to Stephen's mortification and the other student's entertainment, a horribly embarrassing ordeal.Ie. The guilty pleasure Hogwarts au featuring Slytherin Stephen and Ravenclaw Tony I wrote on -2 hours of sleep
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Christine Palmer - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Stephen Strange and the Walk of Shame

Sneaking out had been the easy part. With so few people to patrol such a large castle Stephen was pretty much guaranteed safe, undisturbed passage through the halls. As long as he was quiet and didn’t do anything absurdly stupid, he’d be fine. And even if something did go wrong, he could easily magic his way out of it. He was, after all, one of the best students in his year and a Prefect on top of all that. And if that went to shit, he could always shift into his form as a raven. He hadn’t gone through the process of becoming an animagus for nothing, after all.

Tony’s note had told him to meet him in the Ravenclaw common room at midnight. His heart jumped at the thought of what exactly that entailed. They’d been seeing each other since Stephen’s third year (Tony’s fourth) so this was hardly the first time they’d… tried something. Memories of frantic meetups behind the Quidditch bleachers, old supplies closets, empty classrooms, and in the prefects bathroom flashed across Stephen’s mind and he couldn’t help the proud smile that rose to his face. If history could attest, tonight would be a night to remember.

He looked around once more before ducking into the spiral staircase that led up to the hall that housed the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower, his deep red cloak billowing behind him. Honestly he hadn’t really needed to wear it, but being caught in a cloak was slightly more dignified than being caught in nothing but  _ Vans _ , pyjama pants covered in llamas, and a bright blue shirt with a fading image of a muppet emblazoned with the term ‘Kermitted’ below. His pureblood Slytherin parents would be disappointed. At least the cloak added some semblance of dignity. 

He stopped at the door, giving himself a second to catch his breath. He looked around once more before raising his hand and rapping the bronze, eagle-shaped door knocker as quietly as he could. The second his hand left the knocker the eagle sprang to life. It turned towards him and looked him up and down. If an eagle could smirk this one would be downright smug.

“Oh ho ho, what have we here? A Slytherin, looking to enter at midnight? And Tony Stark’s ridiculously tall boyfriend, nonetheless. I don’t need to be a part of the smartest house in Hogwarts to see what’s happening here,” it sang.

Stephen’s face flushed and he glared at the bronze head.

“Shut up,” he growled. “Just give me the riddle already.”

“Alright alright.” It cleared its throat- a sound like a rusty pinwheel squeaking in the breeze. “What’s six foot two and out past curfew?”

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Okay okay, I get it it’s m-”

“Hold on. I wasn’t finished.” It cleared his throat once more and Stephen had to hold back from whipping out his wand and blasting a hole in the wall.

“What’s six foot two,

And out past curfew?

Hair as dark as charcoal and ash,

Clearly here looking to smash.

Stormy blue eyes sharp as a Basilisk’s fang,

The Slytherin’s Prefect is ready to bang.

The second I saw him I knew I was in luck,

For it’s Tony Stark he’s looking to-”

“Alright, alright I get it!” Stephen hissed, cutting the eagle off. “It’s me, the riddle is about me! Now let me in you bloody bronze bastard!”

The eagle chuckled and the wall swung open. Stephen all but ran inside.

The common room was dark and quiet, the only sound the whistling of the wind rattling at the windows. The room smelled nice. Like old parchment and drying ink and herbs. Books were scattered everywhere, piled high across tables and chairs and sofas. The deep blue carpet was covered in tiny silver stars, constellations reflected on the domed ceiling above. They were different from the last time he had been here, ever-changing with the rotation of the Earth. Swaths of blue silk embroidered with bronze draped from the ceiling, billowing outwards like fire. Stephen had to admit, even if it betrayed his own house, he really loved how beautiful the Ravenclaw Common Room was.

Stephen stumbled forwards, tripping over a stack of books and a wayward chair before he fumbled in his cloak pocket for his wand. He pulled it out, intricately carved willow wood shining dimly in the faint light of the artificial stars above him.

“ _ Lumos _ ,” he whispered, smiling as faint silver light washed over the darkened room. The thrill of all this sneaking about was starting to get to him.

He made his way over to the alcove on the far side of the room. Two door ways flanked by bookcases stood on either side of a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

“Stephen! There you are!” Stephen jumped, whipping around to spot his boyfriend standing at the base of the stairs to the boy’s dormitories. Tony flinched away from his wand and covered his eyes. “God! Put that down! You’re blinding me!”

Stephen flicked his wand down, muttering “ _ Nox _ ,” under his breath. Tony grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs. His fingers fumbled with the clasps to Stephen’s cloak at the same time.

“What took you so long? It’s nearly twelve thirty. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“I was tormented by a doorknob,” Stephen grumbled, distaste dripping from each word. Tony chuckled, clicking his tongue.

“Ah. That’ll happen.”

They reached a hallway at the top of the stairs and Tony tapped his wand against the handle of the first door emblazoned with the words ‘head boy’ in bronze letters. The outline of the door glowed red for a split second before the lock clicked open. Tony pushed the door open and pulled Stephen inside.

The room was small, roughly the size of a normal dorm, but the significant difference was the fact that there was only one bed, a cluttered desk, and the trunks Tony had brought from home. Where the normal dorms were occupied by three to five students, Tony was all alone. Other furniture, including a plush sitting chair and a small coffee table by the window and a silver stove with crackling blue flames occupied the space left empty in the absence of the other beds. Stephen’s heart fluttered when he caught sight of one of the framed pictures on Tony’s desk. It was of him and Tony on their second anniversary in Diagon Alley, sharing an ice cream on a sunny summer day at a table outside of Florean Fortescue’s. They both looked so young. So happy.

“So,” Tony exclaimed, drawing Stephen’s attention back to his boyfriend. “What do you think? I have my own room! Courtesy of Head Boy privileges! We can finally have a little privacy, if you catch my drift. And besides,” he murmured, hands sneaking down to Stephen’s hips. “You can be as loud as you like, babe. The walls are sound-proofed.” A tiny frown flashed across his face. “I think. Like, ninety percent sure about the walls thing. Don’t quote me on it.”

Stephen laughed. He grabbed Tony’s tie and pulled him towards the bed, pressing a searing kiss to Tony’s neck, right over his fluttering pulse. He pulled back and looked up at Tony’s flushed face through long eyelashes. 

“Just shut up. I can think of about a million things I’d rather have you doing with your mouth right now.”

The sex was amazing, as usual. Desperate pants and moans echoed around the room, the temperature rising as they went at it, each desperate to show the other just how much they loved them. Frantic kisses interspersed between rough, uneven thrusts, moonlight pooling around their interlocked forms. It wasn’t perfect and it was hardly tidy, but to them, it was heaven. Two rounds later, they finished- Tony coming with a gasp and Stephen with a sigh.

Stephen let his body go limp, burying his head between the pillows and Tony’s neck. His chest was still rising and falling heavily, sweat sticking his skin to the sheets. His entire body seemed to burn, tingling like his every nerve was alight with adrenaline. He wouldn’t have traded the feeling for the world. His mind buzzed pleasantly and his fingers drifted up to his neck, to the beautiful bruises undoubtedly forming across his skin like the petals of peonies against the snow. He was going to have to button his shirt collar all the way up tomorrow.

He let out a groan as Tony moved around him, taking a damp rag and wiping his skin free of their tacky, drying release. Tony stood and the warmth vanished from Stephen’s side. He let out another groan and curled up closer to Tony’s side of the bed.

There was a pair of hands smoothing his hair away from his eyes, a gentle kiss to his forehead, then the bed dipped beside him and Tony pulled him close, arms warm around Stephen’s cold frame. Stephen felt his eyes starting to drift closed. There was an indescribable sort of glow to the moment, a gentle hum of peace so quiet and soft almost never found outside of the bedroom. Stephen didn’t ever want it to leave.

After a few minutes he let out a long sigh, shifting in Tony’s arms. He had to go back to the Slytherin dorms. But he didn’t want to. Tony’s bed was oh so comfy and Stephen’s room was oh so far away. Just the thought of getting out of bed- out of their cocoon of warmth to walk across the cold castle all the way back to the Slytherin dorms- nothing had ever seemed more unappealing in his entire life.

He nuzzled his head into Tony’s neck, drawing a sleepy murmur from the other boy.

“I don’t want to leave,” he muttered. Tony shifted to face him, the faint light of the moon painting his skin silver.

“Then stay.”

Stephen hadn’t resisted.

Stephen was so comfortable. Warm and cozy and oh so peaceful. It was like he was floating in a calm sea, warm water lapping gently over his body as he stared up at the clear sky with nothing but contentment. Stephen sighed, a deep, sleep-drenched sound, more of a rumble in the center of his chest than anything else. It had been so long since he’d slept soundly he’d almost forgotten what peace felt like.

He shifted in bed, trying to get closer to the source of the warmth trapped beneath the blankets. But there was something there. There was  _ someone  _ there.

Stephen’s eyes shot open. His chest was pressed flush to Tony’s back, head tucked close to the crook of Tony’s neck. They were both naked, and every inch of his skin was touching every sinful inch of Tony’s. And it definitely wasn’t night anymore.

Oh no. Oh nononononononono. This was bad. This was really bad. He had stayed over, hadn’t he? He wasn’t supposed to stay over! What the bloody hell was he going to do now?!

Every inch of his body was wide awake. He jerked away from Tony’s still sleeping figure so violently he had to grab ahold of the nightstand beside the bed to keep from falling off. He was still in Tony’s room, clothes from last night scattered across the floor. Sunlight streamed through the windows, setting the deep blue Ravenclaw banner on the back of Tony’s door into a bright, sapphire blaze. The raven on the crest seemed to smirk at Stephen, condescension dripping from it’s beady eyes as if to say ‘yeah you’re screwed, my man.’

Beside him, Tony groaned. He rolled over, arm slinking around Stephen’s waist, pulling him back down to the bed.

“C’mon, Steph. Go back to sleep. It’s too early for this shit,” he mumbled.

“No no no I can’t I have to go-” Stephen swore, trying to pull away from his boyfriend’s embrace. “Tony- let go! If I don’t leave now everyone’s going to know I spent the night!”

“So?”

Stephen stared at Tony, mouth agape in horror.

“So my reputation is on the line! My  _ dignity _ !”

Tony chuckled sleepily, lacing his fingers with Stephen’s.

“You Slytherins and your dignity. Besides, why rush when you can have spicy wake up sex with me? I bet you’re still stretched from last night,” he purred. Stephen slapped away the hands at his hips. Tony sat up with a groan. “Besides, there’s nothing you can do now, anyways. Everyone’s already awake.”

“Tony, you know I love you, but this is a nightmare!”

Stephen scrambled towards the edge of the bed, frantically untangling his legs from the bed sheets. His feet hit the cold floor and he immediately doubled over, hissing in pain.

God _ damn _ his ass hurt.

Oh well. There would be time to mourn the loss of his ability to sit normally for the next twenty-four hours later. For now, he had to focus on finding his clothes. He hobbled over to the pile of discarded garments, shuffling through them with all the grace of a flobberworm. He pulled on his pyjama pants, ignoring the fact that they were inside out. Maybe it wasn’t as early as he thought. Maybe he could still make it out before everyone was roaming the halls. It was the weekend, afterall. Maybe people were still sleeping in.

“Damn babe, loving the view,” Tony called from the bed.

Stephen shot him a glare colder than the lake in the throes of winter.

“Tony I swear to the Vishanti-”

“Stephen, for the last time, you’re not going to make it. Just come back to bed and we can go down during lunch or something,” Tony said.

Stephen pulled his shirt on, running a frantic hand through his hair. He gathered up the rest of his stuff in his arms, his cloak draped haphazardly over his shoulder and his  _ Vans  _ in his clutched in his free hand. He started for the door before turning back and rushing to Tony’s side. He pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“I love you, darling. I’m sorry about the rush. See you at breakfast?”

Tony smiled, kissing the edge of Stephen’s jaw.

“Wouldn’t miss you for the world.”

“Right then. Goodbye,” Stephen said.

He pulled away and rushed towards the door, praying it was earlier than he thought. He rushed down the stairs, heart pounding in his chest and shame rushing in his ears. God he was so screwed. Had this really been worth it? He thought back to last night. Yeah. That was pretty great. Oh well. All he could do was hope that no one was up, that the weekend had struck everyone prone in their beds. He reached the top of the stairs down to the common room and his heart dropped like a rock.

Yeah there was no way it was as early as he thought it was. And there was no way he’d be making it to breakfast either. The common room was  _ filled  _ with Ravenclaws. The second they spotted him the entire room fell silent, all staring up at him with a mixture of dawning realization, horror, and amusement. He couldn’t move. Stephen’s face felt like it was on fire. There was nothing he could do. They were all staring at him and Stephen was left standing there, barefoot and bright red in his Kermit the Frog shirt.

He could only imagine how he looked; hair a mess, pants inside out, bruises winding up his neck like roses in the snow, bright red and barefoot in the middle of a common room that wasn’t his own. God this was a  _ nightmare _ . He felt like he was frozen in place, struck down by the sea of faces staring up at him. They knew what had happened. There was no way they couldn’t, right? The silence was so thick it was almost tangible.

Then someone wolf-whistled and the room broke into chaos.

Faintly, through the haze of red embarrassment clouding his vision he could see Peter, one of the second years and Tony’s mentee staring at him in horror, his friend Shuri cackling by his side. Closer to him, Bruce sent him a sympathetic smile, although it was clear that he too was holding back laughter. Vision stood in the corner, an amused grin pasted across his robotic features. Stephen grit his teeth, face flushing brighter with each second, if that was even possible.

“Damn!  _ Get  _ it Strange!” Someone cried. Stephen was glad he couldn’t see them or several rather pointed curses would have gone their way.

He huffed indignantly, marching down the stairs and stomping through the crowd, desperately clinging onto the last scrap of dignity he had left. All around him the Ravenclaws cackled in glee and patted his back, pushing him, red-faced, to the door.

He stumbled out into the hallway of the tower. A familiar metallic voice snickered behind him.

“ _ Wow _ . Never in all my years…” the goddamn bronze eagle knocker laughed. “I mean, there’s banging and then there’s  _ banging _ . And something tells me that you-”

Stephen whipped out his wand.

“ _ Bombarda Media _ ,” he hissed. Much to his disappointment, the wall merely rippled bronze and absorbed the blast in a burst of light. The eagle cackled even louder.

“Oh my dear Prefect, You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that!” it laughed.

Stephen turned away and stormed down the stairs.

This was a nightmare. His feet were cold on the stone floors, his hair was a goddamn mess, sticking up in every direction, his fucking pants were on inside out, and he was still in his pyjamas! Not to mention that he was more than a little sore. God the pain in his ass- it burned more and more with each overly-aggressive step he took. And he figured he would have just worn a button up shirt or a scarf or something. But now- well, his nightshirt didn’t exactly do a great job of covering up the patterns Tony had sucked across his skin. This was a mess. His reputation, his image- it was all down the drain. God. What would everyone think?!

He stepped out of the hallway to the tower, and to his dismay, it was even more crowded than Ravenclaw tower had been. It seemed like everyone in the whole school was awake. He pulled his cloak around his shoulders and ducked his head, trying to sneak away from the Ravenclaw dorms as stealthily as he could. He failed.

“Stephen! Hey! Why weren’t you at breakfa- Oh.”

Stephen looked up and found himself face to face with one of his best friends, Christine Palmer. Her girlfriend, Pepper Potts, and a fellow Slytherin, was by her side. Stephen glowered at them. A slow grin grew on Christine’s face as she looked him up and down. Pepper’s eyes shot back and forth between his disheveled state and the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. She raised a single, perfect eyebrow at him, while Christine in all her Hufflepuff glory was practically vibrating with excitement.

“You  _ didn’t _ !” Christine cried, smacking Stephen’s arm repeatedly in excitement. Stephen rolled his eyes, trying to avoid all eye contact with either of them. He started pulling on his shoes, hoping that would function as enough of an excuse to avoid their excited gaze.

“So you and Tony…” Pepper said. After a few second Stephen nodded, eyes still pointedly fixed at the ground. She grinned. “Oh honey, you have to learn to be careful! Why didn’t you go back to your dorm last night?”

“I-I fell asleep,” he muttered. Shame bloomed across his face like the flowers of spring against the barren sky.

“Aw, that’s actually kind of cute,” Christine said.

“It wasn’t cute!” Stephen hissed. “It’s embarrassing! And now I have to walk all the way back to the Slytherin common room in my  _ pyjamas  _ in front of  _ everyone _ \- just Ugh!”

“Well at least you had a fun night,” Pepper teased. “Tony’s told me a bit about what you guys get up to and  _ damn _ ! You’re one kinky bastard, Stephen!”

He shot her a glare.

“Shut up.”

He started marching towards the Slytherin dorms, cloak billowing behind him. Only now did Stephen understand how truly impossible it was to look intimidating in a Kermit the Frog T-shirt. Christine giggled madly at his receding form. Pepper had to hold back a laugh.

“Alright!” Pepper called after him. “Have fun with your walk of shame!”

“I hate you, Potts!”

“The feeling’s mutual!”

Stephen sped up, clutching his cloak around him. His face was the same shade as the fabric by now, and he was currently cursing himself for picking  _ red _ , the single brightest color ever that just screamed at everyone to look at him. Giggles and whispers echoed all around him, only adding to his embarrassment. God this was awful. He should have just stayed with Tony. He’d give anything now to be back in bed with his boyfriend, fucking or making out or just sleeping in. He’d take any of it over this.

“Strange!” a voice barked.

Stephen stopped in his tracks, hanging his head with a loud, borderline petulant sigh of exasperation. He did  _ not _ want to deal with this right now.

“Yes Rodgers?” he called back, voice dripping sarcasm. The Gryffindor Prefect looked him up and down, disgust radiating from his gaze.

“Where’s your uniform? Last time I checked Prefects weren’t supposed to gallivant around in their pyjamas.”

“Well last time I checked Prefects weren’t supposed to have sticks up their overly self-righteous asses,” Stephen snapped. He really didn’t want to deal with fucking Steve today.

“Hey! Language!” Steve said.

“Oh shut the fuck up, Steve. I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m  _ really _ not in the mood for this right now,” he growled.

“Oh but you’re in the mood for a quick shag with your boyfriend?” Steve hissed.

“Please. You’re just jealous,” Stephen said, voice simpering and sweet. “Barnes holding out on you, Mr. Patriot?”

“Bucky and I are just waiting-” Steve backed away, glaring at Stephen with pure hatred in his eyes. “You Slytherins are a nightmare. God, how you got to be a Prefect I’ll never know,” Steve muttered.

“Perfect grades and a pristine record, darling,” Stephen sang, tapping Steve on the shoulder as he brushed past. Steve fumed after him. “Besides! You may be a perfect role-model and all that boring shit, but at least I’m having fun! I mean, it’s no wonder why you’re in a little bit of a sexual standstill. You do know there’s other positions than just missionary, right?”

He smirked as Steve cried out indignantly, glaring after him in horror. The mortified expression on Steve’s face was enough to give Stephen a delightful burst of confidence as he strode down the halls like a goddamn king. Shoving his walk of shame in Steve’s face was almost enough to make him proud of it. Well, for a little while at least.

“So.” Another voice stopped him dead in his chest.

It was Rhodey. Tony’s best friend, who still, after many years, wasn’t entirely sold on Stephen’s influence on Tony. Stephen wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it was the lingering Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. Whatever the reason, Stephen still dreaded every interaction with the seventh year.

“Hello Rhodey.”

“I see you had a fun night.” Rhodey looked less than impressed.

“Well, uh, I wanted to spend it with someone I loved?” Stephen said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement. The look Rhodey gave him told him he definitely didn’t buy that.

“Strange- you don’t need to be afraid of me. I may not agree with you on a lot of things, and I may think you’re arrogant and overly-ambitious, but I will never stand between you and Tony.” His face softened and Stephen relaxed a little. “I’ve seen how happy he is when he’s with you. And I won’t ever trade Tony’s happiness for my opinions. But you do remember that little…  _ talk  _ we had in your third year, right?”

Flashes of Rhodey threatening him with multiple ways of magical dismemberment shot across Stephen’s mind.

“Yes.”

“Good, because if you hurt Tony-”

“I promise I won’t. I love him,” Stephen said. He had never meant anything more in his life. Something in Rhodey’s eyes softened.

“Alright. I’m going to-”

“Good morning, boys.” Stephen looked up and felt like smacking himself. As if this day couldn’t get any worse. It was the Ancient One, Stephen’s charms professor and mentor. She nodded to them both respectively. “Stephen, James. Good to see you as always. Although, James, I would greatly appreciate it if I could speak to Stephen in private, for a moment.”

Rhodey nodded. “Of course.” He looked over to Stephen one last time, laughing a little and shaking his head. “Tell Tony I said hi.”

“Yeah.”

Rhodey left and Stephen turned towards the Ancient One, unable to meet her gaze. She looked him up and down, something between endearment and amusement flickering in her eyes. Her eyes passed over Stephen’s neck and a tiny smile tugged at her lips, even if Stephen could tell she was trying hard to push it down.

“Oh Stephen, haven’t we talked about attachment to the material world?” She laughs, a light, kind sound. Stephen felt his face redden even further.

“I don’t- we didn’t- it was just a one time thing,” he swore, knowing that it was definitely not a one time thing and that they would most definitely happen again.

“Please. We both know that’s not true.”

There was a long pause, and Stephen bit his lip. He looked up and finally met her eyes. They were timeless, as always.

“Alright. Fine. So am I in trouble?” he said, resignation etched in every syllable. Her face softened and she smiled, reaching out to straighten the front of his cloak.

“Of course not. I’d never punish you for something as simple as spending the night with someone you care about. Now if it in anyway begins to affect your magical performance…” she chuckled, trailing off. “But that’s another matter for a different time. Just learn to be more careful, alright?”

“Okay.” Stephen’s cheeks were bright red.

“Excellent. Now go get changed before I’m forced to take ten points from Slytherin,” she said. Stephen nodded, turning away and continuing down the hall, a strange concoction of relief and embarrassment washing over him. Of all the things he wanted to discuss with a teacher, the ramifications of his sex life were pretty low on the list.

No one else bothered him on the way back to his common room, but whispers and giggles followed him everywhere. The students in the halls, the paintings and statues, even a few teachers. They all seemed to find amusement in what Pepper had so aptly described as his ‘walk of shame.’ A few faces caught his eye as he strode through the halls. Quill, the Hufflepuff with a Gryffindor complex, somehow felt the need to shout how Stephen had definitely ‘gotten it’ last night. A small cluster of Hufflepuffs Clint, Thor, and Scott all wolf-whistled as he passed through the Entrance Hall. Another group of Gryffindors including Bucky, Carol, and T’Challa gave him sympathetic looks as he passed, which was somehow  _ worse _ . Overall, it was a less than enjoyable way to spend the morning.

Stephen got to the blank stretch of stone wall before the Slytherin Dungeons and immediately he wanted to sit down and cry. Humiliation had already made its home in his heart. He had pushed through, he had kept going even as his reputation was sullied. He had endured relentless teasing. He had gotten a second shovel talk from Rhodey. His mentor had seen him in a state of disarray, ass sore and neck covered in hickeys. He had to talk to Steve. All of it was bubbling up deep within his ever-tightening chest, threatening to overflow and burst into a shower of tears. How pathetic. His pureblood parents would be ashamed of him. He let out a dry sob and slumped forwards, leaning his head against the cool stone of the door.

He didn’t know the fucking password.

They changed it every week and announced the new one on Saturday morning. The same Saturday morning that Stephen had spent in Ravenclaw Tower. Right then and there, Stephen wished he was back with Tony, lounging in bed with his boyfriend. He didn’t want to deal with any more people. He didn’t want to deal with all this humiliation. And he definitely didn’t want to deal with himself. This day couldn’t get any worse.

“Need a hand?”

Stephen raised his head. He looked down and sighed. It was Harley Keener. He supposed the Slytherin second year was to Stephen as Peter was to Tony, and this situation didn’t exactly colour him in a good light. He smiled weakly, reaching out a hand to ruffle Harley’s hair.

“That would be greatly appreciated.”

“The password’s ‘sanctum.’”

Stephen tapped his wand against the wall, muttering the word under his breath. The stone wall began to fall away.

“So,” Harley started. Stephen did not like the tone of his voice. “Late night?”  
“How old are you again? Eleven?”

“I’m thirteen.”

“Perfect. Too young to be asking questions and too young to know the answers.”

Stephen strode into the common room, cloak billowing behind him. A disgruntled ‘hey’ from Harley echoed through the cold stone halls.

The Slytherin common room was beautiful. High, vaulted ceilings of carved stone, smooth marble floors covered in plush rugs, countless high-backed chairs with green upholstery, and chess tables filled the room. Round lamps were strung from the ceiling, casting a faint emerald light across the scene. Across the room, a large, ornately carved fireplace crowned with an elegant portrait of a famous wizard. Skulls of various animals lined the mantle, a warm fire crackling brightly underneath. Stephen loved this room. It had a wonderful sort of grand, cold air that spoke of boundless confidence and ambition.

Unfortunately, at the moment, it was also full of people.

Stephen’s shoulders sagged. Once again, everyone was staring right at him. But this time, he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed.

“Alright. Just get it out of your systems,” he sighed.

There was a pause and then chaos erupted for what Stephen hoped was the last time today. Apparently sleeping with your boyfriend was somewhat of a scandal. God forbid two people in a committed relationship bang, after all. His eyes roved the mass of students, picking out the few he was closest to. Loki was doubled over laughing. Wanda stood beside him, looking as if she were trying her best to be sympathetic, but the struggling smile on her face betrayed her true feelings. Natasha let out a loud whoop and clapped him on the back, congratulating him on banging a Stark. Stephen’s bunkmates looked him up and down. Wong rolled his eyes and beside him Mordo let out a long sigh, resting his face in his palm. Harley had appeared beside him once more, cackling loudly at the scene unfolding before them. Stephen gave them a few more moments before speaking.

“Are you done now?”

“Nice job!” someone yelled.

“Congratulations on the sex!” Wong added.

“Wong, I know where you sleep. Coincidentally, I also know several different ways to stop the flow of blood to the heart that will make it look like a natural death. Choose your next words carefully.”

There was a beat of silence, Then:

“Get it Strange!”

“Lucky bastard.”

“Was it good?”

Stephen smirked at the last question.

“Yeah. It was pretty fucking great.”

The Slytherins went wild once more and Stephen let out a long sigh. He started forwards toward his room to change, but dozens and dozens of hands swarmed him, high-fiving him and ruffling his hair and patting him on the back. He grit his teeth, cheeks flaring red once more. Dear Vishanti it felt like this day would never end.

The news spread through the school like wildfire. By lunch everyone knew that Stephen and Tony had spent the night together. The rumor, true or not, was not aided by Tony smacking Stephen’s ass in the middle of the Great Hall and Stephen’s embarrassed yelp that followed.

But even after all that torment, Stephen couldn’t bring himself to regret spending the night with his beautiful, smart, amazing, boyfriend whom he loved more than time itself. Embarrassment was trivial in comparison to their companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still doing back in black I just wanted to get this out there before I updated.
> 
> Note: Me, an asexual, trying to write a sex scene: And then, uh, tony’s ding dong went into Stephen’s booty and it was nice  
> Me:  
> Me: screw this I'm just gonna do a fade to black


End file.
